Emergency Alert System - Fanfic-Ception Edition
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: A fanfiction of the fanfiction 'The Radio, The Magnet, and the Ceiling Lamp,' purely to continue the chain of inception.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Brave Little Toaster.**_ **Ellie belongs to Lampi01, while Elizabeth, Executor, and Sweetie belong to Lostinawhisper.**

 **This fanfiction… well… it's a fanfiction of** _ **The Radio, The Magnet, and the Ceiling Lamp**_ **by Lampi01, which in turn is a fanfiction of multiple stories, one of which is my own** _ **Single Radios Near You**_ **. SRNY is a fanfiction of** _**Brave Little Toaster**_ **, and I will be honest, I am literally only writing this to continue the chain of ridiculousness. Also, as I have not written an EAS in 89 days, I figure I might as well.**

…

Date: June 13th, 2017

Time: 6:30 PM

Location: Rees County

…

Regular programming has been interrupted to broadcast this Emergency Alert Message. This is not a test. Repeat, this is not a test.

The Rees County Weather Service has issued a flash flood warning for the following locations: Abigail's Valley, Bottleneck, Hyperion City, Losten, Lamplight Park, and Oliver Town.

Doppler weather reports show there is an expected two to four inches of rainfall within the next hour, with more being possible. There is also a high chance of thunder and lightning.

It is recommended that those currently in Abigail's Valley seek higher ground, along with anyone in the geographically lower portions of Rees County. Flooding can come without warning, and it is dangerous to drive in thick water. If you believe you need to evacuate, evacuate _now._

If you are already on higher ground, it is recommended to stay indoors, on the highest floor of your residence. Keep a battery-powered radio with you at all times and listen for future developments. Do not hide in basements.

If stuck outdoors, seek the nearest shelter, but keep in mind that cars can become flooded as well. Do not attempt to drive if the rain exceeds your ability or becomes too slick. If no car or house is available, crouch down on the ground to avoid lightning, and call for help.

This concludes this Emergency Alert Message. All regular programming may resume.

…

"Of course it's an EAS! And a flash flood too! This is just… wonderful!" Didi screamed, as soon as it was over and she regained the ability to speak on her own. "Besides, what use am I in a shelter if I get wet? Why must that alarm be so loud? Are they _trying_ to blow out my speakers? It's _never_ going to stop giving me headaches."

Ellie stood by, holding the squirming radio, unsure of what to say.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Within Ellie's car, Didi sat in the shotgun seat, still hiding within Ellie's purse. "No no no, not again! They're going to do it again!"

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Sweetie sitting next to her.

"It's another EAS warning! It's going to start any-"

…

Date: June 13th, 2017

Time: 6:34 PM

Location: Rees County

…

Regular programming has been interrupted to broadcast this Emergency Alert Message. This is not a test. Repeat, this is not a test.

In addition to the Flash Flood Warning currently in effect, witnesses have reported a green glow coming from Lizzy's Wonderful Creations, between Light City and Losten. It is so far unknown who or what this glow came from, or what it means, but it is also reported that the owner of the shop, along with large machinery, disappeared shortly afterward.

It is recommended to avoid the shop, as the phenomena may still be continuing. Authorities are investigating the cause, and anyone within five miles will be redirected. If you see the owner, please report the encounter to the police.

Regular programming may now continue.

…

Didi groaned. "This is so embarrassing!"

Sweetie patted her on the back, through the canvas of the back. "It'll be fine! I'm sure of it! They'll probably just search the place a little, see nothing is wrong, and leave!"

Even though that was not what she meant, Didi laughed, for the crane's optimism was so adorable in her eyes, and it helped to have someone supporting her.

Elizabeth looked out the window of the car. "I sure hope it will be."

…

 **Author's Note: A bit about this story: No radio likes the EAS as it is rather loud and obnoxious, as part of my headcanon that they always hear multiple programs in the back of their head but learn to tune it out. The EAS sirens are loud and often cause the poor radio a headache.**

 ** **However, Didi is special, as being created by magic, she also has the added 'joy' of involuntarily broadcasting all EAS warnings for the area, even if she is not playing anything at the moment. It is unknown if this was just a flaw in the spell or something Mr. Gardner did intentionally to add insult to injury, though she assumes the latter. She finds it embarrassing, especially since she cannot control it.****


	3. Chapter 3

Didi could feel an EAS about to come as Ellie drove her to the nearest bus stop. They had stopped for a couple minutes to wait for a train to pass the tracks. She knew the EAS would hurt just like any other. This time, however, she welcomed it, a reminder of all that had happened and the truly wonderful night they had earlier.

She turned to face the brunette driver, early morning sunlight reflecting off her glasses. "Hey, Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"Cover your ears, please. You'll thank me la-"

...

Date: June 14th, 2017

Time: 6:00 AM

Location: Rees County

…

Regular programming has been interrupted to broadcast this Emergency Alert Message. This is not a test. Repeat, this is not a test.

Thank you for your compliance during the Flash Flood Warning, even if it turned out to be a false alarm.

The situation involving _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations_ on the edge of Losten and Light City has been resolved as well, and the owner has returned safely, claiming nothing of interest had been going on.

However, citizens have reported seeing bright red lights flashing in various locations across the county, including various houses and businesses. Some reports claim that relatives or friends underwent extreme transformations after making wishes.

It is yet unknown the source of these lights, or if the reports are true, but it is recommended that you do not panic either way. If you see them, have any information on the situation, or any moving inanimate objects, please report your sighting to local authorities.

There is also an order to vacate the streets of Bottleneck, as a bus has managed to start moving of its own power and is driving around recklessly. If you are driving in Bottleneck, either pull over immediately or find a small back route to make your way home, one a bus would not be able to fit into.

It is unknown if the two phenomena are related to each other or to yesterday's events.

Please stay calm during these situations, as panic will only make it worse.

Regular programming may now continue.


End file.
